banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of Games
The Lord of Games, often abbreviated to L.O.G., is a major character in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. He is sick and tired of the ongoing rivalry of Banjo, Kazooie, and Gruntilda, and decides to put an end to it in one final showdown. He hopes his showdown will reveal who's truly worthy of owning Spiral Mountain; The winner gets the deed to Spiral Mountain, and the loser is subject to an eternity to work at his video game factory. He goes through the trouble of creating every world in which they compete. Physical Characteristics L.O.G. is a tall, thin, imposing figure. He is dressed in modestly simplistic mauve robes and finery. His golden head is in the shape of a Retro Television. The screen that makes up his "face" is green, and stylized to look like a game of Pong, one of the first video games ever created, with his two eyes being the paddles and his long nose being made up of the ball and screen-divider. Climbing all around L.O.G.'s body are small white computer mice with USB cords for tails. As L.O.G. has created every video game, he seems all-powerful when in one. Some abilities he's shown to possess include teleportation, the ability to "pause" the game at will (he is unaffected by said pause), and the ability to transform video game characters as he pleases. At one point, he also threatens to reduce Banjo and Kazooie to basic pixels. He uses these magical powers to create several game worlds just for the battle between Banjo, Kazooie and Grunty. In terms of personality, L.O.G. is both wise and omnipotent, however he often comes off as domineering. He also tries his best to be fair and just, giving Grunty an equal chance of winning as Banjo and Kazooie, despite outwardly siding with the duo. History L.O.G. claims to have had a hand in creating every video game ever made and, being in the position he is in, is occasionally a bit prone to bragging, but generally is a very fair person. He also mentions in passing that he has a wife, a "Lady of Games", who was the first to create games that had "kittens, ponies and ninjas being blown up with rocket launchers". It is also implied that he was involved in the creation of the earlier games in the Banjo-Kazooie series, being aware of many classic details in the series, including the likes of Tooty and Mumbo's Mountain, which both appeared in Banjo-Kazooie. He references these and other characters and locations in his quiz in the final challenge. An exhibit in Banjoland also directly states that L.O.G. worked hard to get Banjo-Tooie out in a timely manner. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' L.O.G. first makes his appearance at Spiral Mountain, where he appears just in time to stop a fight between Banjo-Kazooie and Gruntilda from occurring by (literally) pausing it (the word 'Pause' appears on screen and Banjo, Kazooie, and Gruntilda are frozen in time as L.O.G materializes). Rather than have them let their fight ensue, he sends them on a quest to collect things scattered around the mountain. After deciding the challenge he concocted was pointless, sends the three to Showdown Town in newly-created vehicles, where the game really begins. Once there, he explains that he can offer them the deed to Spiral Mountain, but they must both follow his rules: if Banjo and Kazooie can collect enough Jiggies to return to Spiral Mountain, they win, and Grunty wins if she can prevent them from doing so. In order to give both sides a fighting chance, he gives Grunty a mechanical replica of her original body and a new henchman, Piddles, and also restores Banjo and Kazooie's physical fitness and gives them a Magic Wrench, though he does not give the duo back their old moves from the previous games (the two having forgotten most of them during their eight years of inactivity) on the grounds that they won't need them. He creates five large worlds for them to compete in and sends them on their way. While he makes it known that he is attempting to be impartial in the challenge, he does admit later on that he doesn't want Grunty to win. L.O.G. can be visited at any time from that point on in front of his factory overlooking the town square. He makes his final appearance at Spiral Mountain, where he awards 6 Jiggies for the completion of his Six Of The Best task, which is interlaced with a trivia quiz. Afterwards, once Grunty is defeated, he stops the heroes from finishing her off by, again, "pausing" the game. He instantly teleports Grunty and Piddles to his video game factory and hands Banjo and Kazooie the deeds to Spiral Mountain, ending their quest. During the award ceremony to Banjo and Kazooie, L.O.G. also gives the duo all of their moves back. Quotes *'L.O.G.:' Greetings, O second-rate game characters! Banjo: W-who are you? L.O.G.: My title is the Lord of Games, but you has-beens call me L.O.G. I am the grand creator of all videogames! Kazooie: Even ones that don't sell very well, like Ghoulies? Gruntilda: Your name is odd and you look a bit queer, so tell old Grunty what brings L.O.G. here? L.O.G.: I come to settle your differences, cliched crone. You will play a challenge of my choice. To the winner goes Spiral Mountain. To the loser... an eternity of toil in my video game factory! Gruntilda: This sounds like a preposterous ruse, what'll you do if we refuse? (He turns them into a Pumpkin and a Lickatoad) Banjo: Oh dear... L.O.G.: I wish they could stay like this, but I suppose you people would actually like to take part in this game. L.O.G.: 'Now then. In line with Banjo tradition, your challenge will consist of collecting as many pointless objects as possible. Let the Collectathon commence! '''L.O.G.: '''No, no, no... It's all too painful to watch. Gamers today don't want all this, they just want to shoot things! But as we're broadening the demographic, I'll have to think of something original. Hmmm. Very well then, failures, listen carefully. *'Kazooie: Failures? We've been in several games already! L.O.G.: But nowhere near as many as that Italian gentleman, correct? Banjo: He does have a point. L.O.G.: I will now transport you to a brand new game world, considerably more impressive than anything you've seen before... Gruntilda: My body's gone but not my eyes, all I see is a pack of lies! Banjo: Mr. L.O.G., I don't think any of us are really in good enough shape for another adventure. L.O.G.: Any other requests? Kazooie: Hey, L.C.D. brain, where are my moves from the previous games? L.O.G.: You won't be needing those. They were rather outdated, anyway. Gruntilda: Bird was bad in our last game, now it seems she's extra lame! L.O.G.: Please follow me in those vehicles before I change my mind. Kazooie: Come on Banjo, grab us the cool-looking one! Gruntilda: Too slow, losers, watch me go! I'll win it this time, I just know! Banjo: This one looks a bit safer... Kazooie: No, it looks like a shopping trolley. We'll look really stupid. Kazooie: 'Faster, Banjo! Faster! Put your foot down! *'L.O.G.: That looked rather painful. Let's begin, shall we? L.O.G.: This charming locale is known as Showdown Town. L.O.G.: Perched up there is my splendid video game factory. L.O.G.: While exploring the town, look for these doors, which lead into game worlds of my own creation. There you'll find jigsaw pieces... Kazooie: Jiggies? Is that the best you could come up with? We've run around chasing Jiggies at least twice before! L.O.G.: '''Silence, Breegull. Deposit the jigsaw pieces in the Jiggy Bank, and more doors will be opened to you. '''L.O.G.: Win and bank enough Jiggies to open the final door, return to Spiral Mountain, and potentially win the game. Banjo: Well, I think your town looks very nice, Mr L.O.G. Kazooie: '''If you say so, Banjo. Hey, how about telling us what happened to wart brain? '''Gruntilda: '''While you slept I've become a mechanic, building my Gruntbots to make you panic! '''L.O.G.: Grunty's role in my wonderful game is quite simple. She must try and prevent you two from getting back to Spiral Mountain. Kazooie: But how do we play your daft game when you've stolen my abilities? L.O.G.: '''By using this, impatient bird of dubious popularity. (L.O.G. gives her the Wrench) '''Kazooie: A rusty metal stick? You've got to be joking, tube head! L.O.G.: Actually, you'll find that rusty stick to be a magical wrench with near-unlimited creative power. Gruntilda: So birdbrain gets a new wrench, what do you have for this lovely wench? (Piddles appears by Gruntilda's side. Gruntilda kicks her and cackles.) 'L.O.G.: '''Oh my. Piddles isn't going to like that. (Piddles hisses and attacks Gruntilda) *"Now then, hold down the LB right trigger to pick up objects, and release it to drop them. Pick up this." *"That Trophy Thomas fellow seems to think his gifts equal my own, but when it comes to maximizing your Jiggy count by replaying games, he does serve a purpose." *"I invented the first-person shooter, you know. Wish I hadn't bothered now. Have you seen how many of the thing there are? I expect there's even a space marine in this game somewhere." *"You may be restricted to a single vehicle in Showdown Town, but don't let that put you off experimenting with your best new parts to create mean machines for use in the game worlds!" *"Whatever the outcome of this conflict, do you think you could consider not having a nemesis for a while? Your squabbling gives me a serious migraine, right here, behind my screen." *"The Jinjos in the game worlds are rather more independent than the few remaining in Showdown Town, who may need some help to escape their current circumstances." *"I discarded a lot of game worlds from this adventure. The Sewers of Severity, Vomit Volcano, Tooty Land... None of them made the cut, for whatever reason." *"They're all in the pipeline. You know. Killer Instinct 3. Battletoads and Jet Force Gemini games. Even Ghoulies 2! Oh you'll never believe that. I've ruined my own humorous jape." *"You should be grateful, I could've sent you to Hoedown Town. It's awful. The music, the dancing!" -L.O.G talking about the beta world Weird West. *"What's that? You want to know why you've never met or heard of me before? Well, I'm very good at disguising myself. Pet my piglet!" *"Sigh. This latest batch of characters is even more dysfunctional than I suspected." *"I'll assume that was an accident. Keep it up and I'll reduce you to constituent pixels!" *"When you're ready, press the A Button and let's begin the game!" *"Now for your next test. Collect Grunty's eye and put it where it belongs! That's right, in the skip. Oh, very well, the "Dumpster". Sigh..." *"I do believe that's the right answer!" *"Well done, you answered that correctly!" *"Excellent, a correct answer!" *"All question answered correctly! Aren't you the smart one?" *"My eyes are almost popping out of my screen! A performance like that earns you the very highest reward!" *'L.O.G.: 'I don't think that will be necessary, Banjo. '''Kazooie: '''Why not, smart mouth? *"Because you've just won the game." *(Referring to Gruntilda) "Oh, but you are. Farewell, you half-baked harridan!" *"Now, if you two wouldn't mind smartening yourselves up, I'll see you later to collects your prize." *"By the video game powers invested in me by myself, I hereby declare Banjo to be the rightful owner of Spiral Mountain, for now and evermore." *(Referring to Kazooie's question) "Good point, although you may never get another game." *"I believe somebody has something to show you." *"Of course, I have the best gift for you. It's just a little something I made earlier." *"Let's take a look, shall we?" *"Alas, no. The warp system is built to transport vehicles. Not of bunch of animals running on foot like, well... like animals. Hop back into your Trolley and try again." L.O.G.'s Tips During the loading screens, L.O.G. will appear and in his face the player can read random hints and tips: *"Press and hold the Y Button when on foot to recall a distant or lost vehicle. This will not work during a Jiggy game. That would be cheating!" *"If you've built a heavy vehicle, you'll need to add more power to enable it to perform well." *"Have you been playing for a while but still don't like the vehicle-based gameplay? Maybe you need to buy Banjo-Kazooie on Xbox Live Arcade instead." *"Showdown Town is made up of six different districts: the town center, theater district, seaside, lake, docks and uptown." *"Collect the Mumbo Crates around Showdown Town, then take them to Mumbo's Motors to add more vehicle parts to the garage parts store." *"I've heard that cooking roast beef in the Nutty Acres volcano is considered a real achievement." *"Hold up on the D-Pad when not in a Jiggy game to make a shortcut to Mumbo's Motors, where you can build or test vehicles." *"Visit Mumbo's Motor's in Showdown Town to build and fine-tune your very own vehicles." *"Most of the vehicle parts in the Weapon category also require ammo to function. A simple but crucial point." *"Leave plenty of space between wheels and add them to the corners of land-based vehicles for optimal performance." *"Having trouble finding the Jinjos in game worlds? The Spec-o-Spy vehicle part is the answer." *"In multiplayer mode, you'll start your own party. If you're connected to Xbox Live, you can join your friends' parties or invite them to your party." *"Only the Trolley can be used in Showdown Town. I will be not swayed! All other Vehicles can be used inside the Game Worlds." Trivia *L.O.G breaks the Fourth wall in the introduction scene when he transforms Banjo and Gruntilda into a pumpkin and a Piñata, saying "I wish they could stay like this, but I suppose you people would actually like to take part in this game." (See gallery below) *L.O.G.'s beta name was God of Games. **Preliminary designs for L.O.G.'s head included a red die with yellow dots, similar to Mr. Dice from Donkey Kong 64, and a casette tape labeled "Ultimate", referencing Rare's original name "Ultimate Play the Game" and their work on the Sinclair ZX Spectrum, which stored games on casette tapes. *L.O.G. mentions Nintendo's popular mascot Mario while talking with Kazooie: "We've been in several games!" "But nowhere near as many as that Italian gentleman, correct?" This is a reference that Mario appeared in over 200 games (including spin-offs), and Banjo and Kazooie had only 5 games. *His face is a reference to the game, Pong, which was one of the first videogames ever created. *The mice possibly represent computer mice. They also have USB plugs like computer mice, and obviously play on the naming of them. *Somewhere near the end of the LOGBOX 720 soundtrack, a robotic voice says: "Welcome to my world, Stupid Bear and Bird, Lots to do and see, Stop and Swop on 360", which might be L.O.G's voice. * It is possible that Fiddlesworth Dunfiddlin, from Grabbed By The Ghoulies, is actually L.O.G in diguise. When asked about why he has never been met or heard of, he replies "Well, I'm very good at disguising myself. Pet my piglet!". Pet my piglet is one of the many 'fiddlerisms' that Fiddlesworth says in the game. *L.O.G. bears a strong physical resemblance to the Krazoa God in ''Star Fox Adventures, particularly his incarnation at Moon Mountain Pass, via the long flowing robe, tall appearance, and to a lesser extent head. As both Nuts and Bolts and Star Fox Adventures were created at least in part by Rare, the similarity may have been deliberate. Gallery Screenshots Image:Log1.PNG|L.O.G. breaking the Fourth wall in the intro of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Image:Log2.png|L.O.G. explaining to Banjo, Kazooie and Grunty the new adventure in the intro of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Image:Log8.png|Lord of Games in front of his factory. Image:Log9.png|L.O.G. in Spiral Mountain. Image:Log3.png|L.O.G. at the beginning of The Six of the Best. Image:Log4.png|L.O.G. in The Six of the Best task. Image:Log5.png|L.O.G. after the final showdown. Image:Log6.png|L.O.G. talking to Banjo and Kazooie. Image:Log7.png|L.O.G. delivering the deeds of Spiral Mountain to Banjo and Kazooie. Artwork Image:Gog.jpg|L.O.G. as God Of Games, his beta name. Beta design too. Image:Gog2.jpg|L.O.G. as God of Games. Strangely, in this design he seems to be a villain. Image:Gog'sFactory.jpg|Beta design of Lord of Games' Videogame Factory. Image:LOGDevelopment.png|L.O.G.'s development. Image:WallpaperN&B12.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' LOG's official website wallpaper. Names in Other Languages Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Males Category:Trivia